Greg Webb
Real Name: Gregory Jon Webb Aliases: Greg Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: January 1987 Case Details: Thirty-nine-year-old police chief Greg Webb is wanted for the murder of thirty-four-year-old Anna Anton. They lived in Lyons, Nebraska, a quiet farming community sixty miles from Omaho. Anna moved to Lyons in October 1986. Strangely, she had no family or friends there; at first, no one could understand why she had moved there. Ten years earlier, she had injured her leg in a car accident and had to use a cane to walk. As a result, many of her neighbors and fellow parishioners helped her with various tasks, such as driving her to and from church. Anna's neighbor, Shirley Edgecomb, became close friends with her and often took her grocery shopping. She recalled that Anna was a very religious woman who went to church daily and never drank. Anna began to confide in Shirley about her past. She stated that her ex-husband was involved in a large drug ring and that she had testified against him at his trial. She said that she had moved to Lyons because she was afraid that he or one of his friends would harm her. She told Shirley that she had moved into her apartment because she knew that Greg lived in the one above her, so she felt safe. However, she also gave Shirley an envelope and told her to open it and call the number inside in case anything ever happened to her. On December 16, 1986, Shirley brought some groceries over to Anna's apartment. She was surprised to find the back door locked. She knocked on the windows and called out her name, but there was no response. She attempted to deliver the groceries several times that day, but Anna was not there. She then had Greg open Anna's apartment to see if she was still in there. She was not found, but Shirley noticed that she had laid out clothes on her bed, and that she had apparently left her shoes behind. Her purse, cane, and jacket were missing. Greg agreed to call the numbers in her address book; he later told Shirley that she was not at any of those places. Eleven days later, Anna's body was found in a remote field; she had been shot twice in the torso with a .38 caliber gun. Since her body was found outside of Lyons jurisdiction, the state police were called in to investigate. The investigators determined that she had not died in the field, but had been killed elsewhere. Her killer was apparently careful when disposing of her body, as he did not leave anything behind. It appeared that her body had been cleaned and had been there for quite some time. Her blood alcohol level was .22 which was surprisingly high for someone who supposedly did not drink. State Investigator Gerald Krieger interviewed Shirley about Anna's death. She gave him the envelope that Anna had previously given her. She noted that Anna was scared of retaliation from her ex-husband. However, as the state authorities continued to investigate the case, they ruled out Anna's ex-husband. He had an alibi at the time, and surprisingly, they found out that he was not involved in drugs as she had claimed. Krieger could not understand why she fabricated this information about him. State and local investigators agreed to meet at a cafe in Lyons to compare their notes about the case; Greg was among them. Knowing that he and Anna lived in the same building, Krieger questioned him about her. He first asked how and where they had met. He then asked if they had ever been intimately involved. At first, he denied it, but then he confessed that they had been so on the night she moved on. Since he had lied to them, the state authorities began to investigate him as a possible suspect in her murder. Two days after Anna's body was found, Krieger and lab technicians conducted tests in her apartment to try and locate any blood stains. Throughout the tests, Greg was upstairs in his apartment. Krieger could hear him walking around; he believed that Greg was listening to them as they conducted the tests. Luminol was sprayed throughout Anna's apartment; it causes bloodstains to glow in the dark, even if they were washed away or are small and faded. The luminol tests showed that there were some throughout her living room and dining room. The trail of blood continued out the door and up the stairs to Greg's apartment. As the tests were being done, he left his apartment. The next day, he withdrew $3,000 from his bank account. He then disappeared. Five days later, armed with a search warrant, Krieger and other investigators examined Greg's apartment. They found blood matching Anna's type on a mop in his closet. When looking through his clothes, they found a military-style jacket with several bloodstains. They also matched Anna's type. As authorities investigated further into Anna's background, they discovered that she was living two lives: one as a quiet, religious woman in Lyons, and another as a "bar fly" in Arnold's Park, Iowa. They determined that she and Greg met at a bar there. They soon became friends. When she told him that she was looking for a new place to live, he suggested that she move into the unoccupied apartment below him. They began dating; however, she became upset when she learned that he had another girlfriend. She became upset when she heard them together in his apartment. She often played her stereo loud to drown out their sounds. Krieger learned that Greg was drunk on the night of Anna's death. He believes that she confronted him about his other girlfriend and that they got into a fight. It is believed that he then shot and killed her. On the morning she was reported missing, witnesses reported seeing him carrying a large item, presumably her body, to the trunk of his car. Authorities believe that he removed her clothes and cleaned off her body, prior to disposing her in the field. It is believed that he placed her there because it was on a Native American reservation, which would cause jurisdiction problems for the authorities. On January 6, 1987, a warrant was issued for Greg's arrest; he was charged with first-degree murder. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 18, 1989 episode. It was one of the rare segments where a photograph of the victim was not shown (the one above is from a newspaper article). It was also a rare one in that none of Anna's relative or friends (outside of Lyons) were interviewed. Results: Captured. On February 23, 1993, Greg was arrested at a construction site in Holly Hill, Florida. A viewer recognized him from a Lifetime rerun of the broadcast. While in Florida, he was living under name of Gregory James "Jim" Webber. Although Greg was initially charged with first degree murder, he later pleaded no contest to manslaughter and guilty to tampering with evidence. In 1994, he received a seven-to-eighteen year prison sentence. He was released on parole on August 22, 2002 after serving eight years. His and Anna's former duplex was demolished in 2008. Sadly, Anna's mother, Geraldine, passed away in 1991 without ever seeing Greg apprehended. Links: * Greg Webb on Wikipedia * Thurston Co. officials say woman murdered * Police chief charged with murder * Nebraska police chief charged in murder * Murder charge puts man on other side of the law * Authorities "closer" to finding missing Lyons police chief * Nebraska Police Chief Hunted in Killing * Fugitive police chief found * Missing suspect tripped by TV * Policeman arrested in murder * Town knew little about police chief: arrested this week for 1986 slaying * Fugitive police chief a mystery man * Town Knew Little About Police Chief Charged in Killing * Ex-police chief stands trial * Ex-police Chief Convicted Of Killing His Neighbor * A Stranger in Lyons * Greg Webb at Nebraska Inmate Search * Anna Anton on Find a Grave ---- Category:Nebraska Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:Murder Category:Disappearances Category:Police-Involved Cases Category:Captured